Everyone Needs Help
by KirstenLoganxo
Summary: Clara Moore has been on the run for most of her life, after her mother and father blamed her for her own brothers death. She has ran for more than 20 years; her secrets eating her up. That is until she meets two guys one night, who hopefully change her life for the better...or maybe the worst
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in life needs a hand in certain aspects in their lives.  
They need someone to talk to, or even someone to even just listen to the issues they have going on in their lives.  
If you are on the run, these individuals especially need a helping hand and of course Clara Moore is no different  
After being on the run for so long, she cannot do it anymore and needs to stop…


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the start**

Your parent's were away on a hunting trip for the past two days and it was quite in the Moore house. You had to look after your baby brother, which wasn't as bad as it seemed, yes it was boring but you didn't mind at all. He kept you entertained when your parent's were away. You were watching The Simpsons on the TV in the living room, when you heard a small rumble from your brother's stomach. You smiled to yourself and look down to your left.

"Bobby, bobby was that your stomach" I said laughing, as it growled so loudly. He smiled at me and giggled to himself.

"Yeah, I am but I didn't want to say anything" he giggled into his hand

"Right well you sit tight little man and I will go and grab some food eh? How about that? I am thinking maybe a sandwich with some jam" I said standing up and walking through into the kitchen not bothering to wait for a reply. I was 8 but I didn't mind the responsibility of looking after my 3 year old little brother. I took the bread out the bread bin and took two glasses of milk and was heading back in to the living room.

"Hey Bobby Bear I got us your favourite jam and juice too, I thou…" I said not able to finish my sentence as I took in the scene in front of me. The glasses and plates fell to the floor.

My eyes scanned the room as it fell upon blood, blood and more blood. I moved further into the room, mumbling Bobby's name over and over again. I stood in the middle of the room and felt something drip on my head, I slowly turned my head to see my little baby brother on the roof, blood all around him.

"Bobby this isn't funny, you need to get down!" I shouted up to him, If this was a joke, it was not funny. Not in the slightest, but he didn't move and did not respond. Right before my eyes, flames started lighting around his body, my face falling at the sight in front of me.

"Bobby, can you hear me…You need to come down! Right Now!" I screamed at him not knowing what to do. The flames getting bigger and bigger. I ran into the kitchen trying to find something to get rid of the flames. I found a bucket and filled it to as full as I could lift. I dragged it back in at that point the living room was engulfed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I turned round I see my mother and father staring at me. They grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside into the background.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM CLARA!" my dad screamed at me, his temper rising

"WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A WHILE AND WE FIND HIM LIKE THIS…YOU…YOU KILLED HIM" my mother screamed… I shook my head and tried to speak, no words forming.

"It's your fault, you killed our baby boy, you killed him" my mother spat as tears formed around her eyes, my eyes mirrored that of my mothers.

"Leave now….GO" my dad shouted…I scampered away and tried to get as far away from my parent's as I could. I ran as fast as I could away from my baby brother burning and my parents who no longer wanted to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story may change from 1st point of view to 3rd and may change from the main character to the point of views from Dean or Sam. This is my first proper Fic and still trying to work out the kinks in it. So please bare with and let me know with any feedback…_

 _Thank you!_

 **Set in the Present**

Clara was not that young now, she was a fully grown adult at the age of 27 and although she did not look it she was confident in her own abilities after being told to leave back when she was 8 years old. So after that she had to learn to look after herself from a young age. She heard whispering beside her, which brought her out of her thoughts, she saw her best friend's mouth moving but she wasn't taking any of it in. She turned her head back round and looked at the landscape ahead of her.

The streetlights outside were glowing a light orange which were getting harder to see through the fog that was slowly forming. The weather wasn't the best and to be quite fair was mirroring Clara's mood; as you guessed it…dreary. Sighing to herself, Clara shoved on her leather jacket and pulled it closer to her shivering body, attempting to try and conceal any warmth that remained. She looked around for her best friend, and signalled her to come closer  
"Right what I'll do is phone you when I'm home, that will stop you worrying eh?" Clara said laughing, as her friend usually worried for her safety  
"Please, I have this feeling and I can tell you it's not a good feeling" She whispered back as she took in the sights of the people around her " I feel like someone is watching us, you know like when your hair stands up on end and I can tell you mines are having a salsa at the moment" she continued laughing  
"Well my hairs must be comatosed, now stop worrying you...I'll be absolutely fine okay" Clara replied as she gave her a hug and waved goodbye to her best friend Sarah as they both went their separate ways from their favourite pub in Louisiana, before making the dreaded walk back to her makeshift home around 4 miles away.

She huffed to herself and shoved her earphones into her ears and blasted some music, which would take the thoughts out of her head. She hummed to herself as she took her normal route back home where she felt somewhat comfortable. Clara felt some wet drops onto her head as she looked up to see the now dreary night had turned into a sodden night; not what she wanted on a night like this. She brought her old jacket closer and bent forward slightly attempting to shield herself from the hard spits of rain.

After 35 minutes of quick walking, she turned a corner and made a direct line into a small wooded area not to far of the main road. She smiled to herself as the rain started to ease off, and as she started to sake some of the excess rain of her body as she moved quietly trying to find her makes shift home.  
"God sake Clara, couldn't you have found somewhere that was closer to the public, you actually had to find one that was so far away from the view of people a troll could hitch up here without someone noticing" she mumbled to herself as she shoved the many branches out the way. She continued forward until someone grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back into a tree. Memories of the night her brother died came flooding back, as she imagined her mum and dad staring and shouting at her. She came out to see a man standing in front of her smiling.

"It's been a while hasn't it Clara Moore" the man said smiling with such a crooked smile  
"What, what the hell are you talking about" Clara said huffing trying to move off in the direction of her home  
"I mean last time I saw you, you were with your baby brother weren't you in your house" he sneered at me  
"What, how did you know that" Clara whispered  
"Yeah how is he, I mean last time I saw him he wasn't doing to well" He asked in a matter of factly way  
"He's dead you ass! I said how'd you know this?" Clara shouted at the man in front of him  
"Cause his death, was because of me, and because of your dear mother and father I am sorry but now it's your turn dear" He smiled as he grabbed her neck

He was slowly putting more and more pressure on it. With his other hand he brought out an object that Clara saw to be a knife, as it came down on her shoulder. He shoved the knife back in his pocket and brought out a glass vial and placed it under her dripping blood, as his smile became wider with pleasure.  
"This will do great my dear" He smiled leaning in closer a his next words came out in a whisper "Your mother and father should have told you about this, but now instead of looking out for me, you have others now too, no one will be able to protect you, you will be alone as you die slowly at my hands" he laughed to himself  
"You shit! I have hunted many creatures and I will kill you before you kill me" Clara shouted at him, before she brought her fist up to his face, and brought her hand up and twisted his arm backwards before she ran as fast as she could, before the man's laughing died down.

She ran and ran till she got to her makeshift home, she huddled into the corner and wiped a few tears away from her eyes.  
"No come on you are Clara, you don't cry, not for anyone….get your act together! Once tomorrow comes we will be out of here and into a new town" Clara said to herself, nodding her head before trying to get some well earned sleep.

She was unaware that eyes were watching her from the distance, watching her movements…


End file.
